


Calypso’s First Night Out (A Short and Sweet Caleo fic)

by Ka_MewNari



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Basically, Before The Dark Prophecy, Between The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus) and The Hidden Oracle (Trials of Apollo), Blood of Olympus Spoilers, Caleo (HoO), Cute, Dragon Ride, F/M, Fluff, How Do I Tag, How do I write Romance, I Don't Even Know, I wrote this in 2017 don’t judge me, Leo Valdez POV, Leo Valdez Point of View, Leo Valdez is a flirt, Leo Valdez/Calypso - Freeform, Peaceful, Short One Shot, Sweet, ice cream date, old fanfiction, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24518752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ka_MewNari/pseuds/Ka_MewNari
Summary: "So, where are we? Or did you just get lost again and needed to stop for directions?" Calypso asked, raising one eyebrow. In her simple white T-shirt and jeans, I believe she looked, if possible, even more stunning than she did with the whole "perfect island princess" look going on.I swept a curly, dark lock of hair out of my face before replying, "Well, I did need a new supply of Fonzies, and decided you might want to have a more formal first day out of Ogygia, y'know?"I bowed dramatically deeply, reaching a hand out to her, which she laughed and playfully pushed away. I stood up, and to my surprise, she laced her hand through mine.(Takes place somewhere between Blood of Olympus and The Dark Prophecy. Leo is flying home with Calypso atop Festus, and decides to stop and treat her for the night.)
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Calypso’s First Night Out (A Short and Sweet Caleo fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I’m trying to find stuff to post on here, but I haven’t written much in the past couple years. I know this writing is pretty bad, but it was originally written for an Amino contest in 2017. Hopefully you can still get a smile out of it, though. Not an intense romance, just a short and sweet, fluffy oneshot meant to be light and bubbly.

The wind blew my hair back as I rubbed the firm, cool bronze under my fingertips, which threatened to burst into flames. I stared into the sunset of orange skies and puffy, pink highlighted clouds. Arms tightened around my waist as the air pressure dropped and I was able to make out the fuzzy outline of the city far, far below us.

Hang on, Sunshine, we’re going on a little detour," I said with a laugh before tapping something in Morse code into Festus' neck. 

He made a few whizzes and whirs. I smirked and we dropped, spinning downwards toward the glowing lights. I could hear rapid Ancient Greek cursing behind me as a laughed. The grip on my waist jerked up and tightened onto my chest. A bit of flame flickered from my arm as her death hug shattered my ribs and prevented me from breathing. 

I patted for Festus to slow as we landed in a opening in the city. I could hear soft Italian music playing as I got off of the large metal contraption and breathed in the fresh air, which smelled of freshly baked bread and pastries. I turned to the girl behind me, who looked no more than 16. Her braid had undone and her wind blown caramel hair fell loosely around her shoulders, sticking up in places. She looked at me with those almond-shaped eyes, the color of melted chocolate, and smirked her signature smirk.

"So, where are we? Or did you just get lost again and needed to stop for directions?" Calypso asked, raising one eyebrow. In her simple white T-shirt and jeans, I believe she looked, if possible, even more stunning than she did with the whole "perfect island princess" look going on. 

I swept a curly, dark lock of hair out of my face before replying, "Well, I did need a new supply of Fonzies, and decided you might want to have a more formal first day out of Ogygia, y'know?" 

I bowed dramatically deeply, reaching a hand out to her, which she laughed and playfully pushed away. I stood up, and to my surprise, she laced her hand through mine. I had to concentrate just to refrain from bursting into flames, causing Calypso to catch on fire and crumble to ashes. Man, that'd be a terrible first date. We walked down the streets of Venice, and I stopped at a particular shop. 

"Here we are," I pushed open a door and walked inside the small shop, a bell ringing above the door. 

It was pretty crowded in there, and the air smelled heavenly, of strawberry, chocolate, vanilla bean, and more. Imagine the most delicious aroma you've ever inhaled, and you could probably find it mixed in with the smells here. The walls were painted in stripes of pastel greens and pinks. Calypso's mouth gaped open in wonder at the menu of infinite-seeming ice cream flavors. 

"So... you like it?" I asked. 

"Yeah, you could say that," I'd never seen her smile like that before. So genuine, as if she was just a normal teenager. 

After ordering, they served us two cones, dripping with double scoops of the delicacy. Once outside, she bit into her vanilla coconut flavored ice cream with her peach colored lips. I was staring at her and got one good bite in of my chocolate chip cookie dough before going for the next nonexistent bite. Calypso looked up and laughed, seeing the puddle on the ground and crispy cone crumbling apart. I blushed, and she snorted a bit, seeing my nose. 

“What?" I asked, dusting the fire off my hands like dirt, "What’s so funny?"

She pointed to my nose, which I only then realized was ablaze. We both were soon laughing as I tried to pat it out and it instead spread from my emotion. I was soon dancing around the citywalk, covered head to toe in flames, whilst trying to not catch anything (or anyone, for that matter) on fire. 

After spending the night out, we stared up at the stars glittering above, pointing out constellations. Orion's Belt, one I haven't seen before featuring a girl with a bow, and the zodiac sign for Leo. I munched on the cheesy corn snacks, Fonzies, as Calypso tried to argue that it "wasn't healthy" to eat 7 bags in fifteen minutes, or something like that. 

"Would you say this counts as a good first day, Sunshine?" I asked, before helping her onto Festus.

I think we were both at a loss for words when she gave me a kiss on the cheek. 

"I'd think that was a yes," I said once I regained my speech. 

I felt a heat flicker from my nose as I grinned, but this time I didn't even care.


End file.
